1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle or more particularly to a nozzle for use for discharging abrasive fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the oil field or drilling industry, expensive steel nozzles are used for mixing drilling fluid. In most cases, the drilling fluid is highly abrasive which results in a very short life for the steel nozzles. Thus, a need exists for a longer wearing less expensive nozzle.